


Suggestif

by eirame



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: A demi-mots, A demi-phrases, Gen, M/M, punition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Il était de notoriété publique que les deux jeunes joueurs partageaient un appartement. Les rumeurs étaient nombreuses sur la nature exacte de leur relation. Mais Touya avait toujours été très réservé, et sur ce point, Shindou se montrait tout aussi discret que lui.





	Suggestif

« Akira, je t'en prie... »

Sous le bruit de pas rapides, le ton était plaintif.

« Inutile de chercher à t'excuser. »

Par contraste, la réponse semblait d'autant plus froide, posée, inflexible.

« Mais, je voulais juste... »

La nouvelle tentative se heurta à une interruption implacable.

« Non, Shindou. Je crois que tu as largement mérité une _punition._ »

L'inflexion portée sur le dernier mot était très distinctement mesurée.

 

* * *

 

Dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui que les deux interlocuteurs venaient de traverser, Yoshitaka Waya, Shinichiro Isumi, Toshinori Honda et Asumi Nase s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Pendant ce temps, Touya Akira et Shindou Hikaru s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Il était de notoriété publique que les deux jeunes joueurs partageaient un appartement. Les rumeurs étaient nombreuses sur la nature exacte de leur relation. Mais Touya avait toujours été très réservé, et sur ce point, Shindou se montrait tout aussi discret que lui.

Ce n'était pas que leurs collègues tenaient réellement à connaître tous les détails, non merci. Ils devaient déjà supporter les disputes bruyantes et enflammées de Shindou et Touya quand ils discutaient une partie de go et se fustigeaient l'un l'autre sur la bonne attaque, ou la bonne contre-défense. Mais… il y avait tout de même une certaine curiosité, que la nature humaine pouvait bien excuser.

Waya posa la question.

« J'ai bien entendu le mot « punition », non ? »

Nase osa continuer.

« Vous ne croyez pas que... ? »

En ce moment, tout un imaginaire de liens en velours, de bâillons en soie et de cravaches en cuir traversa collectivement leur esprit.

« On dit que ce sont les plus froids en apparence, qui peuvent se révéler…

_ C'est vrai que Touya… mais... »

La tentative de défense esquissée par Isumi s'évanouit dans un silence gêné. Qui fut néanmoins rompu.

« Et puis, Shindou a beau être le plus bruyant des deux…

_ Justement, il n'y a peut-être pas que pendant les discussions…

_ Parfois, on a vraiment l'impression qu'ils se parlent en code, vous pensez que… »

Même s'ils n'osaient pas croiser le regard des autres, la curiosité les maintenait en un groupe. Et leurs silences étaient plus éloquents encore que leurs suggestions.

Ce fut Waya qui finit par rompre la situation.

« Eh, je crois qu'on devrait en rester là. Je vous rappelle que je dois affronter Touya dans deux jours, et j'ai franchement pas envie de passer la partie à m'interroger sur leur vie sexuelle. »

La crudité du propos eut le mérite de les remettre en mouvement.

 

* * *

 

Hikaru suivit Akira dans l'appartement, tout penaud.

« Akira… »

Pas de réponse. Akira enleva ses chaussures, les rangea. Il accrocha ensuite sa veste. Chaque geste était précis et méthodique.

« Akira… »

Hikaru était resté sur le seuil. Il tira nerveusement sur les manches de son manteau, les déforma.

Akira se retourna. Son regard perçant se posa brièvement sur Hikaru qui obéit aussitôt à l'ordre silencieux, et enleva à son tour ses chaussures et son manteau.

Akira l'attendit près de la porte qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

« Regarde-moi bien, Hikaru, et souviens-toi. »

Akira se tourna sur le côté pour qu'il puisse suivre chacun de ses gestes. Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard situé en hauteur, saisit trois des objets qui s'y trouvaient, et les montra à Hikaru qui se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

« Akira, non, pas ça, s'il te plaît… »

Akira ne fléchit pas. Il ouvrit les emballages et déversa le tout dans la poubelle.

« Pas de ramen pendant une semaine. Et si tu protestes encore, c'est tout autre chose que je te supprimerai. »


End file.
